<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Third Option by Hours_Gone_By</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939204">A Third Option</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By'>Hours_Gone_By</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Aristocracy, Alternate Universe – Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe – Rags to Riches, Alternate Universe – Star Crossed Lovers, Arranged Marriage, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Endearments, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fake Dating, Fellatio, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rags to Riches, Reminiscing, Royalty &amp; Aristocracy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Valve oral, Virginity, Weddings, alternate universe - fake dating, au yeah august, overloads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage had always expected to have his marriage arranged, so he's not surprised when his creators contract him to Baron Prowl of Praxus. He is surprised to learn that his betrothed appears to have feelings for someone else, though the Baron does go ahead with fulfilling the contract. But now Mirage has to decide what to do about the mech Prowl really wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Mirage, Jazz/Mirage/Prowl (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Mirage/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU Yeah AUgust Day 11. Prompt: Star-Crossed</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU Yeah AUgust Day 11. Prompt: Star-Crossed</p><p><em>Chapter Specific Tags:</em> Alternate Universe – Star Crossed Lovers, Alternate Universe – Aristocracy, Royalty &amp; Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirage couldn't remember a time he hadn't known he was to be espoused to a neighbouring lord, and so wasn't surprised or upset when his creators told him he'd been promised to Baron Prowl of Praxus. Mirage hadn't met his future spouse, though they had exchanged short letters, but he trusted in his creators' choice. They wouldn't have promised him to someone who'd harm him. Besides, Baron Prowl had a reputation for being stern but fair, and there were no reports of him mistreating his servants or vassals. Mirage was not expecting a passionate love affair in his marriage; his highest hope was for an amicable partnership.</p><p>Two deca-cycles passed while Mirage made his preparations and awaited his escort. Baron Prowl was sending a transport and one of his knights to bring his betrothed to Praxus for the wedding. The transport was a sapient mech, speaking to Baron Prowl's wealth, and the knight was his most trusted retainer. Ser Jazz wore the black-and-white livery of Praxus and had marks of rank and honour painted across his chest and pauldrons. He was cheerful and seemed friendly but every so often, Mirage thought he saw a sadness in his face and wondered at it.</p><p>The sadness was most apparent when, in the transport, Mirage asked Jazz to tell him about Baron Prowl. But it was quickly gone even so.</p><p>"He's a good mech," Jazz said quietly. "Brilliant, little socially awkward sometimes, but he cares and can be kind. He'll treat you well, because he treats everyone well, if you have any concerns about that."</p><p>"I don't," Mirage said, oddly feeling like he wanted to reassure Jazz. "He's written to me, and he seems quite practical." He wouldn't have chosen Mirage otherwise, since a union with Mirage's House had the most significant benefits to Praxus in terms of land acquisition and industrial interests.</p><p>"He is, yes," Jazz said. "But, practical or not, he'll still do right by you."</p><p>"How long have you been one of Baron Prowl's liegemecha?" Mirage asked.</p><p>"Fifteen vorn," Jazz answered. "Started out as a squire to one of his knights, got trained up, wound up as captain of the guard, eventually. Got a spread of my own not far from the castle now, in fact. Baron Prowl can be generous. He'll be," Jazz seemed hesitant, almost as if he were forcing out the words, "a good spouse for you."</p><p>Mirage could tell Jazz was reluctant, but he didn't think the mech was lying. He hadn't said anything that hadn't lined up with what Mirage had learned about Prowl on his own. It was something else. Mirage wondered about that but deftly changed the topic to what he could expect of daily life in Praxus. Jazz became open and cheerful again and stayed that way for the rest of the trip.</p>
<hr/><p>Mirage met his betrothed for the first time on the steps of Petrex Manor, the Baron's ancestral seat. Lord Prowl was painted in black and white and wore a thigh-length semi-formal cloak to greet him. Mirage wore a similar one. Even though cloaks weren't the custom in Crystal City, this had been a betrothal gift from the Baron, and it suited Mirage well. Ser Jazz had been kind enough to help him with it, as Mirage was unfamiliar with clothing of any kind.</p><p>"You'll fit right in here in Praxus," Jazz had said, arranging the chains on the decorative clasp at Mirage's throat so that they fell just so.</p><p>"I certainly don't want to give him a reason to find fault with me."</p><p>Jazz had shaken his head a little. "Don't worry, you won't. You – you're exactly the kind of mech he should marry."</p><p>Jazz and Prowl hadn't looked at each other when Jazz preceded Mirage off the transport. Prowl had, quite correctly, been looking at Mirage and not anyone else.</p><p>"<em>Eres</em> Mirage," Prowl had said and taken his hands. "Welcome to Praxus."</p><p>"Thank you, my Lord."</p><p>"Allow me to show you to your rooms," Prowl offered, though they would not be the rooms Mirage inhabited permanently. "I'm sure you wish to settle and rest before this evening's events."</p><p>Mirage agreed, wanting a few klik's privacy to gather himself, and took Prowl's arm as he entered Petrex Manor for the first time. It was ancient and beautiful, befitting the Baron's rank, power, and wealth. The décor was not the sort that would fall quickly out of fashion, which spoke to a certain practicality as well.</p><p>"I hope you'll come to enjoy living here," Prowl said softly as they walked up the grand staircase. "I've had the spouse's chambers in the baronial apartments redecorated, but you can change it if you wish. Certain parts of the manor are considered historical and are to be maintained as they are, but the family spaces aren't under any such restriction."</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Prowl," Mirage murmured.</p><p>"You needn't address me by title when we're outside of a formal setting," Prowl said. "Unless it makes you more comfortable to do so."</p><p>"I'm willing to drop the use of titles between us," Mirage said as they walked down a long corridor, passing the various public rooms on the way to the guest rooms. "My creators do the same."</p><p>Prowl had chosen what must have been a direct route, and once they had ascended a shorter staircase, it wasn't much further to the room that would, however temporarily, be Mirage's. Mirage's valet, Iatris, having arrived earlier, was already present and preparing to detail Mirage for the wedding. Mirage had visited a full salon before leaving Crystal City, but he would want to be polished and touched up before the ceremony. He'd also have ceremonial patterns and glyphs painted on. A longer cloak was waiting on a stand, more ornate than the one he wore now and perfectly matched to his colours.</p><p>"I'll leave you with your mech, now," Prowl said. "If you require anything, Mirage, my staff is at your disposal, and you may call on me as well."</p><p>Mirage thanked him, and Prowl gave him a short, polite bow and departed. So, that had gone well. It had been slightly awkward, but Mirage had expected that.</p><p>"My lord," Iatris said, from the private detailing room in the suite where he was setting up to take care of Mirage. "I hope your trip went well. Mine was quite comfortable. The staff seems to be as well treated here as they were back home."</p><p>"The journey did go well, Iatris, thank you," Mirage replied. "But, if you don't need me yet, I'm going to retire for a while."</p><p>Iatris nodded, understanding. "I'll make sure you have it, my lord. I won't need you for a joor."</p><p>Mirage went into the bedroom and took a handful of treats from the basket on the little table by the bed that he wouldn't use. Doors led out to a small balcony that overlooked the manor's expansive rear gardens. Mirage could see Prowl, divested of his cloak, walking through the gardens presumably on his way to the family wing. Prowl would need his own valet's services before the wedding, after all.</p><p>Ser Jazz met him part-way across, delivering a report of some kind from his posture. They spoke briefly, but when they were done speaking, they didn't part. They stood there for a long moment, looking at each other, then Prowl lifted a hand as if to touch Jazz's face. Jazz gently intercepted it, reluctantly lowered it. Prowl's doors sagged apologetically, and they stood there for a moment more before parting.</p><p>Suddenly, Jazz's sadness and reluctance to speak on some matters on the transport made sense. Prowl had chosen Mirage not only because they held similar rank, but for the dowry that Mirage brought with him. From Prowl's actions, Mirage thought Jazz's feelings might be returned, but Prowl had clearly felt it wasn't appropriate, or perhaps possible, to move on them. Mirage hadn't expected a love match, but neither had he expected to become part of a love triangle. He retreated back into the manor, thinking on how he could handle this.</p>
<hr/><p>The doors to the baronial apartments closed behind the newlyweds, now both holding the title of Baron Praxus. The apartment consisted of a large central room, with Prowl's private chambers on one side and Mirage's on the other. The doors to each set of rooms stood open, offering them the choice of where to spend the night.</p><p>"In Praxus," Prowl said, not looking at Mirage, "there is no expectation that a marriage be consummated for it to be legal."</p><p>"Neither is there in Crystal City." Though if Praxus had had that expectation, Mirage was prepared for it.</p><p>"You are beautiful," Prowl said frankly. "And if you came freely to my bed, I don't know that I'd turn you away. But only if you came freely and not because it's an obligation."</p><p>"If you wanted me, I think I would go," Mirage said, equally frankly. Prowl was an attractive mech, after all. "But only if – and I don't think it's me you want."</p><p>Prowl was perfectly still for a moment, then said simply, "you saw."</p><p>Mirage nodded and disengaged from Prowl, heading over to the bar and the decanter of Protihexian brandy sitting on it. "I didn't mean to. I was looking over the gardens before my detailing, and I saw the two of you. The way you and Ser Jazz look at each other make it clear you have feelings for each other."</p><p>"Yes," Prowl admitted reluctantly. "But we've never acted on it."</p><p>Mirage smiled at him and poured two glasses. "I believe you. Do you want to?"</p><p>"Regardless of whether or not our relationship includes interface, I won't be unfaithful." Prowl took one of the glasses when Mirage held it out.</p><p>"I appreciate that. But if you want Ser Jazz, why did you not select him as your spouse?" Mirage was sure he knew the reason, but he wanted to hear it from Prowl.</p><p>"Praxus needs the lands and the industry my contract with you brings it, though I hope you'll forgive me for being so frank as to say it."</p><p>Mirage smiled reassuringly. "I never expected you chose me for any other reason. I don't mind your being frank. If I may be frank in return?"</p><p>"I would like it very much if you were."</p><p>"You've done your duty, secured the contract with me, obtained what you need for Praxus," Mirage pointed out. "And I did not come to this marriage with hopes of finding a great romantic love. I'd hoped for no more than an amicable partnership. If you want Jazz, I'm not opposed to him being brought into the relationship. I haven't spent much time with Jazz, but I found him quite likeable."</p><p>Prowl gave him an assessing look. "You're negotiating for polyamory? Did – you leave someone behind?"</p><p>"I'm negotiating for you to have polyamory," Mirage pointed out. "I didn't leave anyone behind. I always knew my creators would find a match for me, so I never saw the point in looking. But I've honestly no objection to you taking Jazz as a lover or even another spouse."</p><p>Prowl thought for a moment then said slowly, "I suppose…there is no law forbidding it. And, you're correct that I've done my duty. If you genuinely don't object…"</p><p>"I don't. I'd invite you to tell him immediately, but, given the circumstances, I'm afraid it might look a bit strange."</p><p>Prowl unbent enough to chuckle. "It might – if he came in through the front door. But Jazz has his ways."</p><p>Mirage poured a third glass. "Excellent."</p><p>Jazz did have his ways, it turned out, and slipped into through the unused valet's room in Mirage's chambers not long after.</p><p>"What're we doing here, mechs?" he asked, looking between Prowl and Mirage and frowning at the third glass of brandy, waiting on the table in the sitting area.</p><p>"Making an invitation," Mirage said. "Ser Jazz, the relationship you want to have with Prowl – it's alright with me."</p><p>"He means it, Jazz," Prowl added, holding out a hand. "We can – <em>you and I</em> can be together."</p><p>Jazz shook his head slightly. "You can't – we both know you have to marry for the sake of Praxus, not of yourself."</p><p>"And I did."</p><p>"Yes, and so you can't marry me."</p><p>"There's nothing in Praxian law that forbids a noble from having multiple spouses," Prowl pointed out. "There's nothing that forbids anyone, actually, it's simply – custom."</p><p>"Yeah, well, custom in Praxus can be just as strong as law."</p><p>"I believe," Mirage said, coming forward and holding out the drink to Jazz, "the Baron's word is law, no?"</p><p>Jazz nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah it is."</p><p>"Then, the word of two Barons Praxus…?"</p><p>Jazz stared at them for a moment, then laughed. "Damn, Prowl, you do know how to pick them, don't you?"</p><p>Prowl smiled. "It seems I do. So, will you have me still?"</p><p>"Prowl." Jazz reached out to take his hands. "I've been in love with you for vorn. If you think we can work this out, all three of us, then, yes, I'll have you. Of course I will."</p><p>"Jazz…"</p><p>Mirage watched them for a moment, standing so close to each other but doing nothing more than holding hands even though they clearly wanted more. After a moment, he broke the silence, but softly.</p><p>"I think," Mirage said quietly, "I'll retire for the night. My valet will be in to attend me in the morning but, I promise you, he's entirely loyal and quite discreet."</p><p>"Mirage, I – " Prowl freed one of his hands long enough to reach out and squeeze Mirage's shoulder. "Thank you. <em>Thank</em> you."</p><p>"Can't tell you what this means to us, Mirage," Jazz added. "Thank you so much."</p><p>"You're both very welcome," Mirage said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Jazz said, looking back at Prowl. "We will."</p><p>Mirage made his exit while they were still gazing at each other, and closed the door on Prowl saying Jazz's name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU Yeah AUgust Day 12. Prompt: Childhood Friends</p>
<p><em>Chapter Specific Tags:</em> Alternate Universe – Childhood Friends, Reminiscing, Kissing, Endearments, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, First Time, Brief Discussion of Sexual Histories, Explicit Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Valve Oral, Overloads, Vaginal Fingering, Cowgirl Position, Virginity, Loss of Virginity, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling</p>
<p>Basically just porn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jazz," Prowl said wonderingly, taking his knight in his arms for the first time as a lover as the doors closed silently behind Mirage. "Can you really believe it?"</p>
<p>"Barely," Jazz admitted. "I mean, how long have we wanted this?"</p>
<p>"Since our final upgrades," Prowl said, drawing Jazz closer. "When you came back from training and fostering in Polyhex, my dear friend from childhood, a mature mech."</p>
<p>"We sat up all night talking," Jazz remembered. "Spent the next few cycles hanging out. Realized I was in love with you about a deca-cycle later."</p>
<p>"I remember," Prowl said. "That was when my creator tried to make a match for me with the Duke of Proximax's eldest. That was when we realized – "</p>
<p>" – we couldn't be together," Jazz finished. "Don't know that Proximax Junior would've been as accommodating, either. Mech, I have never been so glad that lordling ran off with the gardener."</p>
<p>Prowl laughed. "Neither have I."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Jazz freed a hand and ran his fingertips over Prowl's lips; Prowl kissed them as they passed. "Haven't kissed you since then, but I've thought about it every day. You were my first kiss, y'know."</p>
<p>"As you were mine, my – my darling."</p>
<p>"Darling," Jazz repeated, smiling. "I like the sound of that. Kiss me again?"</p>
<p>"Gladly."</p>
<p>Prowl kissed him carefully, and sweetly, pouring fifteen-plus vorn worth of longing into it.</p>
<p>"Oh, Primus," Jazz breathed when they finally broke apart. "Oh, Primus, Prowl, been wanting to – I could just kiss you all night, y'know that?"</p>
<p>"That sounds wonderful," Prowl said sincerely and kissed him again. "Primus…Jazz, I – will you spend the night with me? I don't even know if I want to interface, I just want you close."</p>
<p>"Yes," Jazz said, and Prowl kissed him again just because he could. "I'd love to stay in your arms all night, baby."</p>
<p>Jazz had been in Prowl's rooms before but never in the bedroom itself. Prowl ushered him in, feeling both eager and shy. He'd known Jazz for vorn, but he'd given up hope that they'd ever achieve a romantic relationship. Whatever Mirage might ask of him in the future, unless it were genuinely unreasonable, Prowl would do his best to grant it.</p>
<p>Prowl and Jazz curled up together on Prowl's bed, as close as they could possibly get. They exchanged kisses and touches and promises and fell asleep in the small hours of the morning.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Prowl awoke slowly, dimly aware of the presence of another mech beside him. They were warm, and he snuggled close instinctively before remembering. Jazz! Prowl's new spouse, Mirage, had generously brought them together, and Prowl had had Jazz in his arms all night.</p>
<p>"Jazz," Prowl murmured, pulling back just enough to look his darling in the optics.</p>
<p>Jazz smiled sleepily. "Hey, gorgeous. Yeah, I'm really here."</p>
<p>"I thought I'd never see you first thing in the morning like this," Prowl said and pushed himself up the bed to kiss Jazz warmly. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Jazz answered and pulled Prowl back in for more kisses, then more and more.</p>
<p>"Jazz," Prowl said against his beloved's mouth, his charge beginning to rise. "Jazz, is it too soon to ask you to interface with me?"</p>
<p>"No, babe," Jazz said, smiling warmly. "It's not. Um, you ever 'faced before?"</p>
<p>Prowl shook his head. "No, I couldn't risk a virus or a creation outside of my eventual marriage. Have you?"</p>
<p>"Fooled around a bit, but never spiked anyone or took a spike," Jazz said. "But the tests from my last checkup came back clean, and I haven't done anything since then. Repro systems are turned off, too, so I won't catch a sparklet."</p>
<p>"Mine are live," Prowl said. "We shouldn't do anything that would get me with spark. I agreed with Mirage we would wait a year before initiating a sparklet, artificially or otherwise, or requesting a juvenile through Vector Sigma."</p>
<p>Jazz ran his hand along Prowl's side. "Makes sense, yeah. That's something we'll all have to talk about, I guess."</p>
<p>"Yes," Prowl agreed. "Later."</p>
<p>Jazz drew him into another kiss, lips parting below his, and Prowl sank into it, hardly able to believe this was real after so long. He put a hand on Jazz's hood, and when Jazz murmured 'yes,' against his lips grew bolder and began to explore.</p>
<p>"Prowl!" Jazz groaned when Prowl's fingers slipped into the sensitive area below the bumper. It would be much less so in alt, the sensors rerouted, but in root mode, it made Jazz gasp and moan.</p>
<p>Prowl hadn't taken a lover before, but he'd done the research, not wanting to leave one unsatisfied when and if he did. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and moved to the tensors and lines in Jazz's throat.</p>
<p>"Mm, yeah," Jazz moaned, fingers slipping along the transformation seams on Prowl's sides and back, flirting around his door articulations. "Oh, that's good, Prowler."</p>
<p>"I want," Prowl murmured into Jazz's throat, nuzzling against his shoulder briefly. "I want you, Jazz."</p>
<p>"Can have me," Jazz promised, and arched into Prowl's touch. "I want you to spike me, lover."</p>
<p>Prowl shivered. "I want to – but I don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>"Hey." Jazz pushed Prowl gently away so he could look him in the face. "I know you, Prowl, and I know you've done the research. I'm <em>definitely </em>willing, and we'll make sure I'm really wet and ready and go slow, alright? Doesn't have to be this morning, either."</p>
<p>Prowl had no appointments today, since whether the newlyweds interfaced or not this was meant to be time for them to become acquainted. Prowl was formally committed to Mirage, and he did want to get to know the other mech better. Certainly, Mirage had given Prowl no reason to dislike him, and he didn't want to repay Mirage's generosity and understanding by ignoring him. Neither did Prowl think that Mirage would begrudge him staying with Jazz, at least for a while.</p>
<p>"Let me make sure Mirage isn't expecting me," Prowl said and commed his spouse. A soft ping, one that wouldn't wake Mirage if he were still sleeping, was answered almost immediately.</p>
<p>'<em>Good morning, Prowl,</em>' Mirage said.</p>
<p>'<em>Good morning, Mirage. I wanted to know when you were expecting me today.</em>'</p>
<p>Mirage chuckled gently. '<em>I'm not. Yes, the three of us have a lot to talk about, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you both better, but I also know you've been waiting a long time. Take as long as you like.</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>Thank you, Mirage,</em>' Prowl said gratefully. '<em>If there's anything you need…</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>I know. We'll talk more later, Prowl.'</em></p>
<p>The comm ended, and Prowl looked at Jazz again, unable to keep himself from smiling. "Mirage told me we should take as long as we like."</p>
<p>Jazz smiled back, palm cupping Prowl's cheek. "I like this guy. Think we can make this work?"</p>
<p>"If it's what I need to do to be with you," Prowl told him, "I'll make sure of it."</p>
<p>Jazz brushed the pad of his thumb over Prowl's lips. "Me, too. C'mere."</p>
<p>Prowl was not about to turn down the opportunity to kiss Jazz some more and went. They went slower now, knowing they had time, and Prowl used that time to explore his darling thoroughly. Prowl loved the way Jazz arched up under his touch, the sounds he made. Prowl thought he could live his life happily, having had only this one night and morning, if he had the memory of Jazz whispering his name.</p>
<p>"Prowl," Jazz said, sounding half-dazed with pleasure as Prowl worked his way down Jazz's body. Jazz ran his hands reverently over Prowl's doors, his helm and shoulders. "Prowler, love, so good…"</p>
<p>Prowl, about to go begin touching and kissing Jazz's pelvic span, hesitated. He wanted to – Primus, did he want to! – but it was something they couldn't undo. He needed Jazz to be sure.</p>
<p>Understanding his hesitation, Jazz brushed a hand over his helm. "It's alright, go on, I want you to."</p>
<p>"I want to as well," Prowl said, and kissed Jazz's armour, smooth and freshly polished as of yesterday. "Is there anything specific…?"</p>
<p>"Want your mouth on my valve, lover," Jazz said throatily, still gently caressing Prowl's helm. "On my spike, too, but we can get to that later."</p>
<p>Prowl ran a hand down one of Jazz's sleek thighs. "And we have a later."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, we do. Mmm!"</p>
<p>Prowl liked that sound and pressed a kiss to the spot where hip joined thigh again, then brushed a kiss over Jazz's heated panel. He'd never done this before, but it seemed like something that would be difficult to do poorly. (He hoped.) He kissed and stroked Jazz's panel, traced random patterns over his inner thighs and listened to his lover's increasingly needy moans. Jazz's armour opened under his lips and hands after only a couple of kliks, and Prowl paused his kisses long enough to look.</p>
<p>"Lovely," Prowl murmured, and meant it. There were bright white lines of biolights hidden within the folds, leading up to a glowing blue anterior node. The opening was small and slick.</p>
<p>"You can touch," Jazz said huskily, pushing himself up on one arm so he could see. "Please, Prowl."</p>
<p>Prowl ran a finger along the length of Jazz's valve, up to that pretty, tempting node. "I want to do more than touch."</p>
<p>"Whatever you want," Jazz promised. "Whatever you want, love, I trust you."</p>
<p>Prowl spent a few moments gently exploring Jazz's outer valve, watching the biolights glow under his touch, then held him open and placed a careful kiss just above the node.</p>
<p>"Yes," Jazz breathed, and Prowl could feel his gaze. "That's good, babe."</p>
<p>Prowl placed another kiss, more firmly this time, and then grew bolder and pushed his tongue between his lover's folds. He…was not sure about the taste, though it wasn't bad just unusual, and he loved the sound it pulled from his lover. Prowl searched for and swiftly reviewed the relevant datatrax and set about applying what he'd learned. Jazz moaned and squirmed, quivering thighs held open by Prowl's hands. Prowl set a processing thread to analyzing his lover's responses, so he could better please him next time. Jazz certainly enjoyed having his node attended to, licked, circled, and sucked gently, and Prowl felt a shiver of arousal at the thought of experiencing it for himself.</p>
<p>"Oh, Primus," Jazz moaned, a shaking hand settling on Prowl's helm. "Oh, Primus, Prowl, baby…fingers, please, just…I need…Oh! Oh yeah!"</p>
<p>Prowl slipped a finger inside his lover, slowly and carefully. Jazz gasped sharply, trying to push his hips forward, take the digit deeper. He was very wet, and there was little resistance apart from his valve trying to close tight around Prowl's finger. Prowl's own cover snapped open, and he shifted to let his spike pressurize comfortably.</p>
<p>"Prowl!" Jazz pleaded. "Prowl, baby, please, I'm just – I'm almost – I need - !"</p>
<p>Prowl added a second finger, pressed up against the inner sensory plexus and flicked his tongue hard across the swollen, glowing node. Jazz cried out wordlessly, bucking, hand clutching at Prowl's helm and holding him in place. He shuddered, tense, valve squeezing tight, and Prowl worked him through the overload until Jazz twitched away instead of toward. Then, Prowl withdrew from his lover, who had fallen back on the bed, panting, one hand thrown over his face while the other reached for Prowl. Prowl wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and went to him, taking Jazz into his arms. Jazz buried his face in Prowl's throat, still shivering with aftershocks.</p>
<p>"Jazz, darling?" Prowl murmured after a klik.</p>
<p>"Wow," Jazz managed. "Just…Primus, love, that – "</p>
<p>"I'm glad I was able to please you," Prowl said, kissing an audial horn. "We can stop here if you want."</p>
<p>"I want to keep going," Jazz said, putting delicate little kisses on Prowl's throat. "Still want you to spike me." He slid a hand down Prowl's body, brushing his palm over Prowl's stiff spike. Prowl gasped sharply and pushed up, rubbing against Jazz's hand. "Yeah," Jazz said softly, closing his hand around Prowl. "Can I ride you, sweetspark?"</p>
<p>"Oh, please, yes," Prowl moaned, rocking up into Jazz's grip while his lover stroked him. He made a soft sound of protest when Jazz let him go, but it was only so Jazz could get into position and so Prowl could accept that.</p>
<p>"I've wanted to do this for so long," Jazz said softly, straddling Prowl but not yet taking him inside. "Primus, you're beautiful, you know that?" He ran his fingers over Prowl's cheek, across his lips. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>The head of Prowl's spike was brushing Jazz's valve, and he wanted to sink into the wet heat, but…</p>
<p>"I am, but I don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>Jazz smiled. "I'll go slow. I don't wanna get hurt either. I'll stop if I need to."</p>
<p>Prowl settled his hands on Jazz's hips, just to touch. "Then, yes, I'm ready."</p>
<p>Jazz reached down between them and steadied Prowl's spike, carefully easing down onto the head. Prowl gasped, fingers flexing, but otherwise forced himself to keep still, much as he wanted to thrust up. Later, once Jazz was used to being stretched open around Prowl's spike, he could do that. This time, these first few times, his lover needed care and patience.</p>
<p>"Primus," Jazz breathed. He pressed himself down until Prowl could feel resistance, lifted up and pressed down again a little harder, the ring of tensors at the entrance yielding a little more each time. Finally, Jazz drove himself down just a little harder, there was a long moment of pressure against Prowl's spike, and then he was through, and they both cried out.</p>
<p>"Jazz!" Prowl gasped. "Did – are you - ?"</p>
<p>"Hurt?" Jazz leaned forward, bracing his hands on Prowl's shoulders. "No. No, I'm definitely not hurt. Primus, Prowler, you feel so good!"</p>
<p>"Jazz," Prowl said again, reaching up to cup his lover's face. "Please. More."</p>
<p>Jazz obliged, rocking back and forth, taking Prowl deeper each time, until he'd taken Prowl's whole spike.</p>
<p>"So good," Jazz repeated in a moan. "Oh, Prowl!"</p>
<p>"Please," Prowl said huskily. "Please, darling."</p>
<p>"Yes," Jazz murmured and began to move.</p>
<p>Prowl had had fantasies about making love with Jazz, many of them over the vorn, and the reality surpassed them. He couldn't have torn his optics away from Jazz's face if he'd wanted to. Jazz found a rhythm, and even though he was still tight, the movement got smoother as his valve accepted Prowl's spike. Prowl couldn't have put a coherent thought together if he'd wanted to. There was only Jazz, only tight, slick heat and the sounds his lover made as he rode Prowl. Jazz threaded their fingers together, and Prowl could have come right there, with the sight of his lover, hands clasped with his, head thrown back and face taut with ecstasy.</p>
<p>"Beautiful," Prowl whispered, instinctively rolling his hips, matching Jazz's rhythm. He was getting so close, still enraptured by the mech above him, around him. "Jazz. My Jazz."</p>
<p>"Yes," Jazz panted, starting to move a little desperately now. "Yes!"</p>
<p>Jazz's core clasped him tight, eager and soaking and <em>molten</em> and Prowl rocked up into him, so close to overload, so close… Jazz moaned his name, valve bearing down, and Prowl gasped sharply and bucked up, crying out and coming. He was just riding out the aftershocks when Jazz shuddered above him, hips jerking as he took his own pleasure, clutching Prowl's hands tightly. Prowl watched, fascinated, and when Jazz began to relax, moaning softly, urged his lover to lie down atop him, and held him. Jazz nuzzled against his chest, but it was a few blissfully dazed kliks before he spoke.</p>
<p>"That was 'mazing, love." His words were still slightly staticky but understandable. Jazz pushed himself upright and kissed Prowl, then looked down at him adoringly. "Just amazing. Primus, Prowler, I love you so much." He brushed his fingers over Prowl's cheek. "If you want me to spike you – "</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>" – I just hope I'll make it as good for you," Jazz finished and kissed him again before shifting to lie next to Prowl and nestle against him.</p>
<p>"You will," Prowl assured him because he could not picture Jazz being anything other than careful and considerate of his pleasure. "But, later. We don't – we have time for all our firsts now. We don't have to rush."</p>
<p>Jazz petted gently at Prowl's side, not to arouse but just to feel him. "No, we don't. We should probably get Mirage an awesome thank-you gift, though. Like, his own moon."</p>
<p>Prowl chucked and kissed an audial horn. "We'll see. But I think this, between the three of us, will work out well in one form or another."</p>
<p>"Yes," Jazz said and took Prowl's hand, cuddled sleepily in the crook of Prowl's arm. "I think it will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU Yeah AUgust Day 21. Prompt was Circus, I went with Fake Dating.</p>
<p><em>Chapter Specific Tags:</em> Alternate Universe – Fake Dating, Fake Dating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz hadn't wanted to make the journey to fetch home Baron Prowl's future spouse, not one bit. Jazz had been in love with Prowl for vorn, been friends with him before that, and he knew damn well it was returned. But, he'd known that he couldn't <em>be</em> with Prowl. He'd known for almost as long as he'd been in love with Prowl. That wasn't how it worked. Barons married for alliances, for shanix and property, for things that could benefit their lands. They didn't marry street orphans turned knights, no matter how well the street orphan had done for himself.</p>
<p>Jazz <em>hadn't</em> wanted to do it, and it wasn't like Prowl had asked him to. But it was a tradition for a mech in Jazz's position to bring home the Baron's betrothed, and Jazz knew it was important not to insult the mecha on the other end of the contract. So, he'd gone.</p>
<p>Jazz hadn't wanted to like the mech in question, one Mirage of Crystal City, or find him appropriate for Prowl. Deep down, he knew it was because he wanted to find fault and some reason to call the marriage off. He knew, too, that that was selfish and that if it weren't Mirage, it would be someone else. But even in the brief time they'd spent together in the transport, Jazz had been able to see that Mirage would be a good match for Prowl. Maybe not a love match, though Prowl was realistic and didn't expect that, but Jazz could see how they would compliment each other as rulers. So he'd helped Mirage with his cloak and seen him off down the ramp of the transport and virtually handed him over to the love of Jazz's life. Jazz had put on a good front all through the ceremony and the celebration afterward and been part of the group that escorted the newlyweds back to their apartments in the family wing of Petrex Manor. Then, he'd gone to get drunk.</p>
<p>Jazz had been cursing at his high engex tolerance when he got the comm from Prowl. He'd slipped through the old servant's corridors, through the valet's chamber in Mirage's rooms, and gotten the surprise of his life. <em>Mirage was cool with Jazz and Prowl being together!</em> Not just as a bit on the side, either, but a real, genuine, out-in-the-open relationship. Prowl had even pointed out there was no legal reason he couldn't take Jazz on as an additional spouse, and Mirage had backed him up. Jazz hadn't thought through the implications at the time. He'd been too awestruck over the idea that he could <em>actually be with Prowl</em>. He'd definitely not been thinking about it that night, which he finally got to spend in Prowl's arms or the day after which they mostly spent in bed.</p>
<p>When they'd finally hauled themselves out of bed – and then out of the washracks – and gone back out to the main room, it had been to have their evening fuel. Sure, bringing in fuel for three would tell the servants something was going on, but the servants knew everything anyway. Mirage was sitting correctly in a chair a the dining table, reading a datapad and waiting for them. He subspaced it and rose to greet them as soon as they got into the range at which etiquette demanded he do just that.</p>
<p>"You don't need to be formal with me," Prowl assured the Towers mech. "Please, sit."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Prowl," Mirage replied and retook his seat. "Hello again, Jazz."</p>
<p>"Hey, Mirage," Jazz said, sitting down with Prowl. "Think I already said this last night, but thank you for this, Mirage."</p>
<p>"We're both extremely grateful," Prowl added.</p>
<p>"How do you feel about moons?"</p>
<p>Mirage looked surprised at Jazz's question but diplomatically replied, "I enjoy moons, but I don't believe I'd care to own one. Perhaps merely visit."</p>
<p>"Jazz had suggested a moon as a thank-you gift," Prowl explained and held Jazz's hand under the table.</p>
<p>Mirage chuckled. "Well, I appreciate the thought, but truly, I don't know what I'd do with one. Although, on the subject of gifts, Prowl, you and I need to plan how we will portray our courtship of Jazz."</p>
<p>Prowl nodded. "Yes, of course."</p>
<p>"Don't give anyone any place they think they can drive a wedge in," Jazz agreed. Because there were people who, if they didn't firmly believe Mirage and Prowl shared an interest in him, would try to use it as a political in. There would be some who tried anyway, but that was a problem for the future.</p>
<p>"Precisely," Mirage said and smiled.</p>
<p>So that was how Jazz wound up pretending to be courted by his lover's spouse. The courtship he got from Prowl was one-hundred percent real, of course, but Mirage was acting. Jazz knew he was, but no one else seemed to. Once the rumours about their relationship started, Mirage handled them with tact and far more social skill than Prowl would have been able to. Prowl still dealt with the political reactions, and for anything nastier that came their way, well, that was what Jazz was for.</p>
<p>Mirage wasn't only a good actor with social savvy; he had more than his share of political savvy as well. He seemed to intuitively understand that in the relationship they were presenting, he was being regarded as something of a trophy spouse: a beautiful, graceful, well-bred, display model. Perfect, in other words, to pacify the Baron's other liege-mecha while the Baron himself pursued his knight. Jazz would have been offended by this in Mirage's place, but Mirage was clever and used it to his advantage. It was amazing what you could learn, Mirage had noted with a sly grin, when people didn't think they had to watch what they said around you.</p>
<p>Jazz had admitted he'd had the same opinion of Mirage before they'd met, and he'd apologized for it. Mirage had been understanding and accepted his apology. After all, the former Towers mech had said, in many cases, it was true. Mirage's creators had brought him up to be the opposite while acting as expected, explaining that it could be useful to portray one face while being something else. Mirage brought back plenty of intel that courtiers probably didn't even realize they'd given away, pleasing both Prowl and Jazz.</p>
<p>It also helped that the fragger could <em>turn invisible</em>. Prowl had been just as surprised as Jazz to learn about this. Jazz had been hanging around the ritzy mecha for long enough that he knew they weren't thrilled to admit that one of theirs had a Sigma ability. Not because it was a source of shame, oh no, because it might give away an advantage.</p>
<p>"Mech," Jazz said in delight once Mirage had disappeared then reappeared to prove his ability, "you ever get tired of being a Baron, I could damn sure use you as a spy."</p>
<p>"Why, Jazz," Mirage said, practically purring and at his alluring best, "I see no reason I can't be both, do you?"</p>
<p>"Excellent," Prowl said, and Jazz could tell he was already planning. "I believe House Palladium may be embezzling from the mines they administer for me. We have got an invitation to spend a week at their country house in two deca-cycles. It will be the perfect opportunity to test how well we'll work together in this capacity."</p>
<p>"Got plans, do you, Prowler?" Jazz asked fondly.</p>
<p>Prowl's optics glittered. "Always, darling."</p>
<p>"It's one of his best qualities," Mirage added.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jazz agreed, and they both smiled at Prowl. "Yeah, it is."</p>
<hr/>
<p>House Palladium's country house was newer than Petrex Manor, Jazz knew, but it was built in the same style and the exterior carefully aged. It wasn't nearly as big, of course, but it was still clearly built to impress. Prowl and Mirage had been given a guest room of their own, with Jazz's next door. The two rooms shared a wash rack, meaning that as long as the interior doors were unlocked, they could all come and go as they pleased. A wash rack wasn't something you'd usually ask Barons to share, so it was obviously a concession to the courting trio. Jazz was pretty sure Mirage would've offered to switch with him if it hadn't been too likely the servants would talk. The spouses not sharing a bed, with Jazz between them or not, would be notable. Petrex Manor's servants knew where Jazz and Mirage spent their nights, of course, but it was in their best interests to keep quiet about what happened in the house. House Palladium's servants were an unknown factor.</p>
<p>Mirage knocked on the connecting door of Jazz's room while the noble couple's valets were getting their things settled. Jazz opened the door, not surprised to see one of Palladium's servants lingering 'helpfully' in the background. Probably looking for precisely this, so Jazz gave them what they wanted and smiled warmly up at Mirage.</p>
<p>"Hey, sweetspark," Jazz said and let Mirage give him a quick, soft kiss. Mech was a decent kisser. If they ever had to get down to more than chaste kissing, at least it'd be enjoyable.</p>
<p>"Hello, darling," Mirage said and put his hands on Jazz's shoulders when Jazz slipped arms around his waist. "Your room is to your liking, I hope?"</p>
<p>"Mm, there's a couple things it's missing," Jazz teased, backing into the room and tugging Mirage with him playfully. Mirage laughed and let the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>Jazz activated the eavesdropping countermeasures and polarized the windows. Palladium probably didn't realize Prowl suspected them of embezzlement, and even if they had, they might still not have bugged the room. No point in getting careless.</p>
<p>"All set?" Mirage asked.</p>
<p>"Yup." Jazz let Mirage go. Mirage's hands slid over his shoulders, just a little, before he separated himself from Jazz. "Ready to hear the plan?"</p>
<p>"Just tell me what you want me to do," Mirage replied, looking like he was going to enjoy sneaking around the house at night looking for secrets. If Jazz hadn't thought before he could handle sharing Prowl with Mirage in whatever capacity, the look would've probably done it. Mech had a streak of mischief in him.</p>
<p>"Alright," Jazz began, "Espionage 101, or, how to be a sneaky fragger without getting caught…"</p>
<p>Mirage was an attentive student, and Jazz knew the mech was far from stupid. He'd understood what Jazz was telling him to do, but knowing and doing were two different things. The real test would come tonight when Mirage sneaked around after everyone had headed to bed once the evening's entertainment was done.` Jazz snuggled up with Prowl in the bed in Jazz's room while they waited – using the one Prowl was sharing with Mirage, platonically or not, felt weird without Mirage knowing.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, darling?" Prowl asked, nuzzling Jazz's helm. "About Mirage?"</p>
<p>"I like him," Jazz said, contentedly listening to the spin of Prowl's spark under his audial. "Watching him work a crowd is a damn treat. You think the court knows he's got half of them dancing to the tune he calls?"</p>
<p>"I hope not," Prowl said. "It's proving quite useful. He's very much making up for the social skills I admittedly lack. But I meant on a more personal level."</p>
<p>"Asking if I'm attracted to him?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Hm." Jazz resettled a little more comfortably against Prowl while he considered. "I mean, he's beautiful. I was just thinking earlier he'd probably be a good kisser if we ever have to do more than little pecks. Not just intelligent and well-educated but clever too, maybe a little tricky if he gets the chance. Great actor. Most people seem to believe you're both really courting me."</p>
<p>"Yes," Prowl agreed. "Mirage continues to prove himself an excellent choice."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jazz agreed. "You starting to look his way there, Prowler?"</p>
<p>"As you've said, he is beautiful, intelligent, and capable." Prowl kissed one of Jazz's audial horns. "Clever. Clearly, my type."</p>
<p>Jazz laughed and tipped his head back to kiss Prowl's chin. "Clearly. You asking me for something, babe?"</p>
<p>"No," Prowl said thoughtfully. "Or, at least, not yet. After all, I've only just gained you."</p>
<p>"Haven't had enough of me yet?"</p>
<p>"No," Prowl said, hugging Jazz to him. "I haven't."</p>
<p>Jazz just hugged him right back. "Me neither."</p>
<p>They couldn't get too into anything, of course, because they were waiting for Mirage to come back, but Jazz had gone without for so long that he wasn't going to complain. Cuddling was good, the bed was comfy, and Prowl was warm. Jazz could listen to the hum of his spark and systems all night. Not that they had all night, since Mirage was due back soon, but Jazz would take what he could get.</p>
<p>Mirage slipped back into Jazz's rooms maybe four breems after he'd left. Jazz and Prowl reluctantly pulled free of each other.</p>
<p>"How'd it go, Raj?" Jazz asked, getting up to greet his infiltrator.</p>
<p>Mirage smiled and subspaced the data-extractor Jazz had given him, handing it over. "Very well. I haven't reviewed the data in detail, but I hope you'll both be pleased."</p>
<p>"I'm sure we will be," Prowl said, coming up behind Jazz. "You've done well, Mirage, thank you."</p>
<p>"I'm happy to be of help." Mirage looked between them, maybe feeling like he'd interrupted something. "I'm also willing to spend the night by myself if the two of you want time to yourselves."</p>
<p>Prowl shook his head and touched Mirage's arm reassuringly. "It's alright. We knew what to expect when we made this trip."</p>
<p>"If Jazz would like to come in with us, then?" Mirage offered. "I hate to take more time away from you two, and I'm sure the bed will transform out far enough."</p>
<p>Jazz was surprised by the offer, but he wasn't going to turn down a night with Prowl, even if Mirage was on the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay," Jazz said. "I don't mind if Prowl doesn't."</p>
<p>"I'm sure that will be acceptable," Prowl put in. "Thank you, Mirage."</p>
<p>Jazz had shared bedrolls for warmth while out on campaign and regularly slept with Prowl, but he'd never shared a bed with two before. Mirage politely turned his back to give them privacy, and Prowl lay behind Jazz, snug between the other two mecha, spooning up against his back. Jazz heard Prowl and Mirage's systems drop into standby, one after the other, and his last thought was how comfortable it was, lying here between two handsome mecha.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While they were at the country house, Prowl reviewed the data Mirage had liberated but didn't use it until they'd gotten back home. Prowl preferred to have as much data available as possible before acting. When he did act, it was decisive.</p>
<p>Palladium did not come out of it well. Prowl did not pursue legal action, but he did revoke their rights to the mines and the resulting incomes, in addition to the return of the embezzled funds. It would be difficult for Palladium to maintain their current lifestyle, assuming they could overcome the social stigma. No one wanted to risk falling out of favour with the Barons for the sake of a disgraced House.</p>
<p>"A successful first run," Prowl noted once the <em>fait </em>had been <em>accompli</em>'d. They were all three sitting in the shared space between Prowl and Mirage's bedrooms. Prowl and Jazz were on one of the couches, Prowl reaching over to rub gently at the back of Jazz's neck, and Mirage on another.</p>
<p>"Yup," Jazz agreed. "You did good, 'Raj."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jazz. I admit it was rather fun. Not for House Palladium, of course, but they've no one but themselves to blame."  Mirage stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankle. "Have you another target for me?"</p>
<p>"Not as yet," Prowl said, and one corner of his mouth curled up in a smile. "Barons or no, I have a feeling our invitations may be scant for a while."</p>
<p>"Perhaps we can have some suspects invited here," Mirage suggested. "Jazz can show me how to make the best use of the servant's corridors, I expect."</p>
<p>Jazz was perfectly happy to have another agent at his command, even if they were technically one of his bosses, and agreed. He'd spent a lot of time sneaking around the manor when he was younger, and he knew the routes that didn't see much use anymore. Past Barons had kept a more extensive staff or more of their ministers and advisors on-site, and there was a fair bit of Petrex Manor not in use anymore. Some of it was simply closed off, and some of it was occasionally open to the public as a museum though visitors weren't allowed in the hidden corridors. Jazz figured that since he'd been asked to help train Mirage, that was as good as permission and cheerfully ignored roped-off areas and locked doors.</p>
<p>Mirage hadn't had spy training like Jazz had, but he'd been extensively drilled on moving gracefully, and part of that included how to make as little noise as possible. Jazz coached him a little further but as it was, doubted that anyone outside the halls would hear them. They could sometimes overhear people in the rooms, though, if the walls were thin enough. It depended on the amount of defence that phase of the building had been expected to put up.</p>
<p>They were sneaking around behind a set of rooms in the museum wing. A tour group of some kind must have been passing through on the other side of the wall because Jazz could, if he and Mirage both paused, hear a guide talking.</p>
<p>"…and this would have been the baron's private rooms," the guide was saying while, unknown to her, a Baron stopped to listen. "The room we're in now would have been their private sitting room, and right through here is the baron's bedroom."</p>
<p>A voice piped up; a young juvenile, Jazz judged, from the pitch and use of over-and-undertones.  "Did that baron live here with the other barons?"</p>
<p>"They might have shared this room with their spouse or consort, yes," the guide replied. "Many barons have had one or the other."</p>
<p>"No," the juvenile insisted in the tone of a child who knew someone was trying to evade their question. "The other barons! The ones they were married to at the same time! Like Baron Prowl is."</p>
<p>An older voice, not the guide and probably a creator, spoke up. "Baron Prowl is only married to Baron Mirage."</p>
<p>The juvenile was undeterred. "Well, he's going to be married to Ser Jazz, too, and so is Baron Mirage. Then Ser Jazz will be Baron – Ser Baron Jazz, and they'll all live together, and I'm going to be a knight one day and have two spouses too."</p>
<p>"If that's what makes you happy, brightspark," the probably-creator said kindly, and then the guide retook control of the conversation, and the tour moved on.</p>
<p>Mirage was obviously stifling amusement by the end of that, and Jazz couldn't help but grin at him.</p>
<p>"Good to know we've got the juvenile vote," Jazz said, keeping his voice down.</p>
<p>"Some might say we're corrupting them," Mirage murmured.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I prefer to think of it as expanding their education."</p>
<p>Jazz chuckled. "I didn't know better, I'd think you like causing trouble."</p>
<p>"I suppose that depends on the trouble."</p>
<p>Well, that was a sentiment Jazz could definitely agree with. "I'm guessing this wasn't the kind of trouble you expected to find in Praxus, though."</p>
<p>Mirage smiled, though it had lost some of the amusement and become softer. "Not precisely. I'm certain I found the good kind of trouble here, though."</p>
<p>Jazz was suddenly quite aware of how close Mirage was standing to him in a relatively small area. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Mirage's optics started to shade a little darker around the edges. His fingers brushed Jazz's, and Jazz remembered how the other mech's hands had lingered on his shoulders longer than necessary at Palladium. He wondered again what it would be like to kiss Mirage, really kiss him, out of desire rather than putting on a front. If they'd only had the two of them to think about, Jazz might've gone for it right there, but they didn't.</p>
<p>"This, um, the kind of trouble we should talk about with Prowl?" Jazz asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Yes," Mirage replied in a low voice. "I think it is."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, um, Prowler," Jazz began when he sat down with his lovers, real and pretend, late that afternoon, "this fake dating thing we've all been doing? I'm starting to think, well, it might not be quite so fake anymore. Between Mirage and me, anyway."</p>
<p>Prowl, seated between Mirage and Jazz, nodded. No surprise there, since he and Jazz had talked about something like this already. Prowl'd said he wasn't ready yet, though, and at the time, Jazz had agreed. It was a little shocking how fast that had changed, especially since Jazz had been focused on <em>Prowl</em> for so long.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you two brought this to me," Prowl said, reaching out a hand for Jazz and also to Mirage. "Until Mirage had suggested it, I hadn't given thought to a triad, but it has been working well."</p>
<p>"Yes, it has," Mirage agreed, letting his fingers curl loosely around Prowl's palm. "I am open to having more, certainly."</p>
<p>"Between all of us, or only between yourself and Jazz?" Prowl inquired. "I'll not be offended if it's the latter. I never expected you to fall in love with me."</p>
<p>"My highest hope entering this marriage was an amicable partnership," Mirage admitted. "But I think we could have more." He looked over at Jazz. "All three of us."</p>
<p>"So, real dating?" Jazz asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>Mirage smiled back, and Prowl bent to kiss the back of his hand. "Yes. Real dating."</p>
<p>Jazz was already looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU Yeah AUgust Day 24. Prompt: Friends to Lovers</p><p><em>Chapter Specific Tags:</em> Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Endearments, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, First Time, Explicit Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Oral Sex, Fellatio, Overloads, Virginity, Loss of Virginity, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling</p><p>The even-numbered chapters are porn. The fic has spoken.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Real dating was, Mirage thought contentedly, going very, very well. It had been a deca-cycle since the three of them had acknowledged the desire for a genuine relationship. Mirage had had dates with Prowl and Jazz both individually and together. All three court-mates were currently cuddling together on a couch before the entertainment centre, sharing a quiet evening in. Prowl and Mirage were sitting up with Prowl leaning against Mirage's shoulder, and Jazz was sprawled across their laps. Prowl was absently rubbing the base of his audial horns, and his visor was dimmed in pleasure.</p><p>"This is going very well," Prowl said, echoing Mirage's thoughts aloud, as the movie's credits rolled.</p><p>"Sure is," Jazz agreed. "Oh – right there, babe."</p><p>"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself," Mirage observed, smiling fondly.</p><p>"You don't mind?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mirage shook his head. "Not at all. You two look good together if you don't mind me saying so."</p><p>"I don't," Jazz said. "Prowler? You think you and I look good together?"</p><p>"Based on what I've seen of us together in the washracks mirror, I'd have to say 'yes.'" Prowl glanced at Mirage, drawing a lazy circle around the base of the horn he was toying with.</p><p>"Maybe we should show you sometime how 'Raj and I look together, hm?"</p><p>Prowl was still looking at Mirage, and he slightly lifted a questioning optic ridge.</p><p>"I – I think I'd like that," Mirage said slowly.</p><p>"If you're not sure, or you're not there yet – " Prowl began, but Mirage shook his head.</p><p>"I'm not sure, not entirely, but I'm willing to try," he said. "I can always say 'stop,' after all."</p><p>"You absolutely can, sweetspark," Jazz agreed.</p><p>"We won't do anything you don't consent to," Prowl added. A little delicately, he asked, "do you have any experience, apart from us?"</p><p>"No." Mirage had always known he was going to be contracted to someone, and so he hadn't bothered searching anyone out or responding to flirtations. Given his court-mates' background, he didn't think it would necessarily be diplomatic to bring it up.</p><p>Prowl nodded and put a hand on the back of Mirage's neck, gently stroking. "I understand. I was the same until fairly recently. Is there anything you're anxious about and wish to avoid, anything you wish to try?"</p><p>"I want to be comfortable with all three of us being present, first," Mirage decided. "Let's start with kissing and touching, and I'll let you know from there."</p><p>"Sounds good," Jazz agreed and sat up. "Where d'you want me?"</p><p>Jazz had wound up astride Mirage's lap during a previous makeout session, and Mirage had enjoyed it, so that's where Jazz wound up.</p><p>"Very lovely already," Prowl murmured, watching them.</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz agreed softly, looking down at Mirage. "Yeah, it is."</p><p>Mirage smiled and drew Jazz down to him. Jazz's kisses were warm, tender and Mirage found that he didn't mind having Prowl there. It was something of a thrill, actually.</p><p>"You good, lovely?" Jazz murmured after a few kliks. "We can stop, or Prowl'll leave if you want."</p><p>Mirage shook his head. "No. I want to keep going, please."</p><p>"Alright, then." Jazz's grin was positively sinful. "Where was I?"</p><p>"I believe you were about to kiss my throat."</p><p>"Hey, you're right, I was."</p><p>Mirage tipped his head back to give Jazz access, gasping when the mech's lips moved over his carotid line. It hadn't taken long for them to figure out that Mirage really, really enjoyed this, and Jazz was more than happy to oblige him.</p><p>"Can Prowl touch if he wants?" Jazz asked, his voice muffled against Mirage's mesh. "Just some petting, maybe, nothing heavy?"</p><p>Mirage shivered a little, and he wasn't sure if it was thanks to Jazz's suggestion or his actions. "Yes."</p><p>"Thank you, my dear," Prowl said softly and ran a light hand down Mirage's arm to take his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before beginning to caress Mirage's sleek, fine armour-plating. "You are well-made," Prowl said appreciatively.</p><p>"I-I was built, and taught, to be pleasing." Mirage shivered when Jazz found a particularly good spot on his collar fairing.</p><p>"Definitely a success," Jazz said and swept his fingertips down Mirage's side, making him arch.</p><p>"I concur," Prowl agreed. He stroked Mirage's cheek with the back of his fingers and echoed the words he'd said on their wedding night, "you are very beautiful."</p><p>"Kiss me?" Mirage asked, and Prowl smiled and did as he asked.</p><p>Jazz sat back to watch, still stroking Mirage's body. "Oh, now that is a gorgeous sight," he said appreciatively. "C'mere," he said when they separated. "My turn."</p><p>Mirage traded kisses back and forth with his lovers, watched them kiss each other, and felt the charge rising in his lines. Growing bolder, he urged Jazz's mouth back to his throat while he kissed Prowl deeply.</p><p>"Asking for more, 'Raj?" Jazz teased. "How much?"</p><p>"I-I'll let you know when to stop. Oh…!" Mirage started when Prowl, taking advantage of Jazz sliding back a little, rested a hand on his thigh. Quickly, before they could ask, Mirage put a hand over Prowl's, urged it just a touch higher. Jazz was kissing his way down Mirage's body, and Prowl wordlessly took over where he'd left off, mouth on Mirage's throat. "Yes," Mirage moaned.</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz said, dropping down to kneel on the floor. "That's what I like to hear."</p><p>Jazz nuzzled Mirage's stomach, kissed and toyed with his hip plating. Prowl kept teasing Mirage's thigh with light little strokes, back and forth, back and forth and delving closer to his inner thigh every time. Jazz's kisses trailed down his legs, and hands curled around them, tracing patterns on the back of his knees.  Jazz worked his way down and then – making Mirage's spark stutter in its spin – started back <em>up</em>.  Mirage didn't think Jazz was going to return to pleasuring his throat. That had become Prowl's job, and besides, Jazz was slowly urging Mirage's knees further apart.</p><p>"Are you – " Mirage reset his vocalizer. "Are you going to - ?"</p><p>"Go down on you?" Jazz supplied, coarse soldier's vocabulary oddly arousing. "So long as I've got your okay, that's the plan."</p><p>"Yes!" Mirage groaned.</p><p>Prowl kissed Mirage's cheek. "I think you'll like this," he murmured. "I think you'll like this <em>very</em> much indeed."</p><p>"Do," Primus, it was difficult to think! Wonderfully difficult. He tried again. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"I adore it," Prowl said honestly. "Giving and receiving."</p><p>"Same here," Jazz added. He stroked the lower edge of Mirage's pelvic plating, skimming close to his panels. "Want me to start with your spike or your valve?"</p><p>Mirage's spike panel snapped open; he'd sent the command so fast it barely had time to register that it was available. Jazz chuckled affectionately.</p><p>"Guess that's my answer."</p><p>Jazz didn't go for Mirage's spike right away, though. He interspersed kisses and licks in a spiral all around the housing, working his way in, while Prowl whispered to Mirage about how good it was going to feel.  Charge thrilled through his lines almost on anticipation alone, and when Jazz finally put a soft kiss on the head of his spike, Mirage gasped and fumbled to take Prowl's hand. His spouse gripped his hand, squeezed it.</p><p>"Still good?" Jazz asked.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Jazz chuckled affectionately at Mirage's eagerness and teased Mirage's spike out with slow licks and a little bit of suction. It didn't take long: Mirage was young and eager, and he pressurized fast.</p><p>"Oh, you <em>are</em> built to be pleasing, aren't you?" Jazz said admiringly, lazily running a finger up the side of Mirage's spike, tracing over the subtle ribbing and the filigree of biolights. "Betting you've got control over the size of the ridges, too, don't you?"</p><p>Mirage fought back the urge to squirm under his lover's touch. "Y-yes."</p><p>"Mm. Looking forward to experiencing <em>those</em>." The too-light touches continued, and Mirage's hand tightened around Prowl's again.</p><p>"Jazz," Prowl said in a tone of mild reproof. "Don't tease." He kissed Mirage's shoulder and added, "not yet, anyway."</p><p>Mirage moaned softly and would have turned his head to kiss Prowl, but Jazz, heeding Prowl's words apparently, was laying a line of tender kisses along Mirage's spike, and he couldn't stop looking. Prowl had put his head on Mirage's shoulder to watch as well, but Mirage was only peripherally aware of that. Mirage's free hand twitched, wanting to touch and not sure if it was alright. Prowl, of course, noticed.</p><p>"Go on," Prowl said softly. "You can touch him while he tastes you; it's alright. He likes it."</p><p>So Mirage put a shaking hand on the back of Jazz's head. His lover barely looked up at it, except to flicker half his visor and then go back to lavishing attention on Mirage's spike. It was so good! Mirage hadn't imagined it would feel <em>this</em> good! He vaguely thought he should have been paying attention to Prowl, too, but the mech was practically purring with contentment as it was, so maybe it was alright that he wasn't.</p><p>Then Jazz took Mirage's spike into his mouth, and Mirage stopped thinking about anything at all. He cried out, clutched Prowl's hand, hand tightening on the back of Jazz's head. Prowl nuzzled at him, kissed his cheek, and he twisted to kiss Prowl, panting into his lover's mouth. He only pulled free when he climaxed, crying out and arching as he spilled into Jazz's throat.</p><p>Mirage…drifted for a while, and when he recovered, Prowl was cuddling him, and Jazz was resting with his head in Mirage's lap, rubbing his leg soothingly.</p><p>"Hello there," Prowl murmured, apparently having seen coherence return to Mirage's optics. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Mmm." Mirage snuggled a little closer. "Soft." He – wasn't sure what he meant by that, but his lovers seemed to understand. "Good," he added just to be sure and then "really good," so there was no confusion.</p><p>Jazz chuckled. "Think we broke him, babe?"</p><p>"I think he's just a little fragmented for the moment."</p><p>"Can break me any time," Mirage offered, and Jazz chuckled again, affectionately.</p><p>"Any time you want, beautiful."</p>
<hr/><p>Mirage woke up warm and contented, sandwiched between the two smaller forms of his lovers. It was still dark out, so it wasn't morning, which was hardly a surprise. They hadn't gone to bed to sleep, after all. Just to teach Mirage more, share more. Prowl had taken his turn to bring Mirage to overload, fingers in his valve and mouth on his node, and then Mirage had watched in post-coital lassitude as Prowl and Jazz worked off their charge with each other. Prowl had taken Jazz's spike from behind, sitting back on Jazz's lap as they knelt, thighs parted wide so that Mirage could <em>see</em>. He'd only been in a headspace to appreciate it, but now, rested and recovered, he could feel his valve start to lubricate as he remembered.</p><p>He also remembered falling asleep with Prowl between himself and Jazz, but now Jazz was behind him. He must have moved, maybe gone to clean up and come back. Mirage shifted a little, and the arm Jazz had flung over him tightened, fingers brushing over plating. The touch was soft at first and then grew firmer, bolder. Mirage didn't mind that, but he wasn't sure Jazz was even awake, let alone aware enough to know who he was touching. Mirage pinged him and got a sleepy mumble in response.</p><p>'<em>Jazz</em>,' Mirage sent, '<em>you moved during the night. It's me, not Prowl, you're next to.</em>'</p><p>The hand stopped. '<em>Saying stop, lover?</em>'</p><p>'<em>No. I wanted to be sure you knew who it was.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Good plan. But I know now, so…</em>' The hand started to move again. '<em>More?</em>'</p><p>'<em>Yes!</em>'</p><p>'<em>Mmm, no problem there, beautiful. Roll over so I can have a kiss?</em>'</p><p>Mirage obliged, rolling over to trade sleepy kisses with Jazz, who traced slow patterns over Mirage's body. Mindful of Prowl still sleeping behind them, Mirage did his best to keep quiet.</p><p>'<em>It's good waking up next to you</em>,' Jazz told him. '<em>How're you feeling?</em>'</p><p>'<em>Ready for more.</em>' Mirage felt Jazz smile into the kiss. '<em>More than tactile and oral. I – watching you take Prowl, it was very…inspiring.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Got you running hot, you mean?'</em></p><p><em>'Yes.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Can't blame you. Prowler is gorgeous.</em>' Jazz's hand slipped lower. '<em>Gotta admit, I've had a couple thoughts about the two of you together like that, pictured what you'd look like with Prowler filling you, and the other way around.'</em></p><p>Mirage shivered. '<em>What else?</em>'</p><p>'<em>You don’t mind, huh?</em>'</p><p>'<em>Not at all.</em>'</p><p>'<em>Well, let's see – '</em></p><p>But Jazz was interrupted by the sound of Prowl stirring. Mirage rolled onto his back to look at him, and Jazz cuddled close, resting his chin on Mirage's shoulder. Prowl's optics flickered online, and he looked at them both for a bleary moment, then smiled.</p><p>"…lovely sight to wake up to," he mumbled.</p><p>"Heh." Jazz nuzzled Mirage's shoulder. "Prowler's not a morning mech. It's adorable."</p><p>"I agree." It was. "Good morning, darling."</p><p>"Morning. Kisses?" Prowl asked hopefully, and his lovers eagerly complied. "Mmm, better," Prowl commented. "Been up long?"</p><p>"A few kliks," Mirage said, wrapping an arm around Prowl when the mech curled up with his head on Mirage's shoulder.</p><p>"Have you been entertaining each other?"</p><p>"We have," Mirage said, kissing the top of Prowl's helm. "Would you like to join in? I know Jazz would appreciate it as well."</p><p>"Would he?"</p><p>"He would," Jazz said, leaning over Mirage to kiss Prowl. "We were just talking about that, in fact."</p><p>"I see. Did you talk in great detail?"</p><p>"Not terribly," Mirage said, fingers finding the sensitive spot on Prowl's door articulations.  "We didn't get the chance. But," he turned his head to give Jazz access to his neck, "Jazz was just telling me how he'd like to see you – ah! – filling me."</p><p>Prowl propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Mirage; Jazz kept touching and kissing.</p><p>"Is that something you want as well?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mirage nodded. "I want to be spiked, yes. The way you both looked," he arched, pushing his hips into Jazz's hand, "I want that. I want to feel like that."</p><p>"Is your preference for me?" Prowl asked, considerate as always. "Jazz's reproductive systems are turned off, there's no chance of conception, but the risk is acceptably low with protocols alone. Either of us would be willing, and either of us would be sure to make it good for you."</p><p>Mirage gave it a few nano-klik's thought, even though Jazz was busy being <em>very</em> distracting, and Prowl was casually petting him. Jazz spiking him did mean no risk of conception, but Prowl had called the risk with himself 'acceptably low,' which probably meant it was virtually zero. And, Mirage had believed all his life that if he gave himself to anyone, it would be his spouse. Neither Jazz nor Prowl would expect him to hold to that, but…</p><p>"I'd be honoured," Jazz said softly, crawling back up the bed to be on a level with his lovers, "but I'm just as happy to see you choose Prowl. It's your decision, Mirage."</p><p>"Prowl," Mirage said, putting a hand to his spouse's cheek. "I want both of you, but…you're my choice."</p><p>Prowl kissed him tenderly. "Thank you, my dear. I'll be very careful with you."</p><p>"He will," Jazz assured Mirage and kissed him as well. "Doesn't hurt, even the first time, just like you were taught."</p><p>"Do you have any questions?" Prowl asked while Jazz nuzzled him affectionately.</p><p>Mirage kissed them each before replying, "when can we get started?"</p><p>Mirage had been taught what to expect during interface, trained as best he could be to please a future spouse, and he desired and trusted both his partners. He'd still expected to feel nervous the first time a mech knelt between his legs, preparing to enter him, been ready to hide it and reach for them anyway. He did reach for Prowl, but he didn't feel nervous. He was eager, willing and ready. Jazz was curled up by his side, caressing him affectionately, murmuring praise to both of them. Between the attentions of both of them, charge was thrumming through Mirage's body, he was sure he heard the faint crackle of static on his plating, and his inner thighs were slick with lubricant. His fuel pump was working like he was racing, and he <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>Prowl's spike pressed gently into his valve, rocked slowly into him while Mirage gasped and clung to both of his lovers.</p><p>"Good?" Prowl murmured, watching him intently.</p><p>"Yes!" Mirage could feel the tensors in his valve yield as Prowl worked his way inside him and a shock of pleasure flashed through him every time. "Primus, yes!"</p><p>Jazz groaned. "You two have no idea how <em>amazing</em> you look and sound together!"</p><p>Mirage would have answered, turning to kiss his other lover, but as Jazz spoke, Prowl's spike nudged his ceiling node. The mech hilted himself, and Mirage cried out. Prowl groaned and shivered, braced above Mirage with his head bent.</p><p>"Okay, lover?" Jazz asked, watching Mirage for any signs of discomfort.</p><p>"Yes!" Mirage gasped, wrapping his legs around Prowl's waist. "Yes!"</p><p>"You feel incredible," Prowl whispered, brushing his lips tenderly over his spouse's. "I can feel you all around me, gripping, so wet... "</p><p>Mirage moaned. "Please!"</p><p>Prowl shivered again. "Give me – give yourself a half-klik."</p><p>Mirage wasn't ashamed to admit he whined in need. Jazz kissed him tenderly.</p><p>"Listen to Prowler, lover," Jazz said softly. "Don't rush yourself. Later, once you're used to taking a spike, we'll go a little quicker."</p><p>Mirage turned his head and kissed Jazz back. "Promise?"</p><p>"Promise," Jazz said, smiling tenderly. "Got lots to show you beautiful."</p><p>Mirage kissed Jazz again, stretched up to kiss Prowl. "I want it, please. Please, Prowl!"</p><p>"You're ready?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"Please, yes!"</p><p>"Beautiful," Jazz whispered again.</p><p>Mirage didn't reply – couldn't, because Prowl was moving, spike sliding carefully through Mirage's valve. Mirage gasped, optics widening as every single sensor in his valve seemed to light up. Prowl thrust forward again, and Mirage rocked his hips up, eager to take Prowl's spike deeper. Beside them, Jazz watched, idly stroking himself. Mirage was only peripherally aware, nearly his entire awareness focussed on the mech moving in and above him.</p><p>"Ah, Mirage!" Prowl gasped, taking him with slow, deep strokes. "Darling, so good!"</p><p>"Yes," Mirage moaned. "Yes!"</p><p>It <em>was</em> good, so good, amazing – Mirage couldn't think straight, not with Prowl inside him and Jazz groaning next to him, seemingly brought close just by <em>watching</em>. After several kliks, Prowl's pace picked up, he leaned forward, and the change in his spike's angle made Mirage's vision flicker. Mirage gripped Prowl's arms, legs pulling higher, wanting to take Prowl deeper, deeper still…</p><p>"Oh!" Mirage gasped, feeling an overload beginning to build. "Oh, please, please, yes, more, please darling!"</p><p>"Primus!" Jazz buried his face against Mirage's shoulder. "Primus, the two of you…!"</p><p>Prowl shuddered but didn't stop, watching his lovers with optics that were nearly indigo with desire.</p><p>"So beautiful," Prowl rasped. "Both, both so – "</p><p>Mirage lost whatever else Prowl might have said when the overload surged through him, and he cried out wordlessly. He arched under Prowl, charge flooding his lines, head tossing on the pillow. He was distantly aware of Prowl tensing with a strangled groan. When he came back to himself, Prowl was panting, optics off, spike still erratically pulsing inside him. Mirage felt as if he were drifting, unmoored, but he fumbled to pull Prowl down to him, to push himself up for a kiss. Prowl returned it warmly if a little clumsily.</p><p>"All right, my dear?" Prowl asked, his voice fuzzed with static.</p><p>"Mmm. Mhm."</p><p>Prowl brushed another kiss across Mirage's slack lips. "Good." Prowl looked over at their lover. "Jazz?"</p><p>"Really close," Jazz managed, still working his spike. "Just, gonna – " He made to roll over onto his back, but Mirage suddenly reached out and stopped him.</p><p>"In – in me?" he asked hopefully, not sure why he wanted it just knowing that he did.</p><p>"I'd make you sore, sweetspark."</p><p>Prowl knelt back, carefully pulled out, and suggested before Mirage could think up a protest, "don't fill him, love, just finish in him. It's what he wants."</p><p>"Ah.  Gotcha."</p><p>Prowl stretched out next to Mirage, slipping an arm under him and petting him soothingly with the other. Jazz took his place, kneeling between Mirage's thighs, still stroking himself. Mirage watched avidly as his lover got closer and closer to overload.</p><p>"Oh, Primus," Jazz managed and suddenly pushed forward, the head of his spike pressed inside Mirage's valve, just far enough that Mirage could feel it when his darling spilled into him. "Oh, damn," Jazz said dazedly when his overload receded, gingerly lowering himself back down next to Mirage. "That what you needed, lover?"</p><p>"Mm, yes," Mirage sighed, rolling over so he could put his arm over Jazz while Prowl tucked up against his back. "More later?"</p><p>Jazz stroked his side. "So long as it doesn't make you sore, oh yeah."</p><p>"In the morning, darlings," Prowl promised, a smile in his voice. "There's so much we want to share with you, Mirage."</p><p>Mirage was already looking forward to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU Yeah AUgust Day 29. Prompt: Rags to Riches</p><p><em>Chapter Specific Tags:</em> Alternate Universe – Rags to Riches, Rags to Riches, Weddings, Marriage, Polyamory</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Seventeen Vorn Ago</h3><p>Jazz plucked at the guitar he'd rescued from a dumpster and strung with strings he'd scrounged from the same place. He was still missing one, but there were lots of songs he could play without it. Pretty well, anyway. He earned enough shanix to get fuel, at least every couple of days, and he was learning the best places to sleep safely. It wasn't anywhere near as good as living with his creators, but they'd always taught him to be strong, and he knew they'd be proud of him for making it this far.</p><p>One mech stopped to listen and stayed after Jazz had finished his song and would normally have packed up. It wasn't always safe to stay in one place for very long. Jazz busied himself gathering up his shanix – ooh, some people had left treats! – hoping the mech would take the hint, but they didn't. He looked up to ask if there was something specific they wanted to hear, which was rare but usually paid well, but the question cancelled itself in his vocalizer's queue. The mech was painted in the Baron's livery, and even a homeless creation of servants recognized him as a knight. Jazz was in the manor's park, which was supposed to be open to the public but risky for someone like him, who obviously didn't belong. Not as young and dirty as he was, and desperately in need of new paint.</p><p>"I – I – " he stammered, and the knight smiled.</p><p>"You're not in trouble, young one," the knight said gently. "You seem to have done rather well for yourself today."</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz said defensively. "I do okay."</p><p>"Hm." The knight looked him over. "You look as if you could be doing better. Do your creators know you're out here?"</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz lied.</p><p>"Really?" The knight held Jazz's gaze until the younger mech fidgeted and looked away. "The truth, now, young one."</p><p>"They're dead," Jazz muttered.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Was there no one to take care of you?" Jazz shook his head. "No orphanage or foster home?"</p><p>Jazz shrugged. "Their master kicked me out." The knight's expression changed, the line of his mouth become unhappy, and Jazz hoped this wasn't about to go very badly for him.</p><p>"I see. Well, we'll deal with that later. Why don't you come with me? You can get a shower and some decent fuel in you."</p><p>Jazz had heard what happened to young mecha who accepted offers like that and didn't move. He wasn't refusing, just – considering. Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad, at least if the mech kept his promise to fuel him? It would be easier to run away on a full tank if he didn't get hurt too much.</p><p>"I won't hurt you," the knight promised softly. "No one will hurt you. No one will demand anything of you. I just want to get you cleaned up and fed."</p><p>"That's all?" Jazz asked suspiciously.</p><p>"That's all," the knight promised and held out a hand. Jazz didn't take it, but he did stand up.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The knight took Jazz into Petrex Manor itself, walking him through the kitchens and the back halls. Servants areas, which Jazz was familiar with thanks to his previous life. They then emerged out into a decorated hallway, and the knight led him to someone's rooms. Jazz tensed, but the knight only asked a mech with teacher's stripes painted on his chest if Lord Prowl was there. The teacher said yes and disappeared, probably to get this Prowl mech.</p><p>"I've asked for a mech your age to help you out," the knight explained. "I thought you might be more comfortable than with an adult."</p><p>"Thanks," Jazz mumbled.</p><p>The juvenile who came back with the teacher was pre-adolescent, just like Jazz was, and was also painted in black and white. He was in <em>much</em> better repair as well, and Jazz suddenly realized how dingy and shabby he must look. But Lord Prowl, which was what the teacher introduced him as, shook Jazz's hand with as much respect and dignity as if Jazz had been a lord himself.</p><p>"Welcome to Petrex Manor, Jazz," Prowl said in a soft, calm voice. "Ser Blacklight has asked me to assist you. Please, allow me to show you to the wash racks."</p><p>"Uh – " Jazz didn't have fancy manners, and anyone could tell that. "Sure. Thanks."</p><p>"You are welcome."</p><p>Prowl led him to the fanciest wash rack Jazz had ever seen, invited him to use anything in there, and then – most importantly – showed him how to lock the door from the inside. Jazz washed thoroughly, trying not to wince at the flecks of paint he could see swirling down the drain. He was in worse shape than he'd thought. Jazz let the automated polishers work him over after, even though it wouldn't help improve his looks much. He spent as much time in the safety of the locked wash rack as he thought he could get away with, then reluctantly went out.</p><p>There weren't any adults in sight. Just Prowl, in the living area, waiting at a table with energon on it.</p><p>"Come sit, Jazz," the young lord invited. "There's a light blend here for you. Ser Blacklight says this would be best since we don't know how long it had been since you had fuel."</p><p>It had only been a cycle or so, but Jazz didn't say that, just "thanks," and sat down. The fuel might have been light, but it was better quality than he'd had in a while.</p><p>"Ser Blacklight is honourable, as a knight should be, and sworn to protect the people of Praxus," Prowl said. "You are safe here. I promise."</p><p>Jazz didn't trust noble promises, but he needed the fuel, and it didn't hurt to be clean. He could see two or three ways out of the room if he needed them, and he was fast, faster if he had a full tank. Jazz could run on this for a while, which would let him either save up or hide out for a bit if he needed to. There were some treats, too, and if Prowl noticed Jazz sneaking some into his subspace, he didn't say anything.</p><p>"Are you going to stay here?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Jazz shrugged. "Not sure if that's up to me. 'Sides, what would I do?"</p><p>"I – " Prowl looked away shyly. "I don't have anyone my age around. You could be my…companion?"</p><p>Jazz was about to scoff at the idea that anyone might need to basically hire a friend, but then he stopped. Not only would it probably be a bad idea to mouth off to a noble like that, even a young one, but how lonely did you have to be to suggest it? Besides, next to the Baron's kid was probably the safest place he was could be. Right?</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz said slowly. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I could stay for a while, at least if it's okay with your creator."</p><p>Prowl looked excited, behaving like an actual kid instead of a miniature adult for the first time. "I'm going to comm him and ask right away! I'm sure he'll say 'yes.'"</p><p>Jazz wasn't as sure as Prowl that a Baron would be okay with his heir adopting a street kid like a lost cyber-kitten. But at least, Jazz thought, he'd be able to fuel up before Prowl got told 'no.' It'd be a good break at least, however long it lasted.</p>
<h3>Present Day</h3><p>Real dating wasn't much different from what fake dating had been, but Jazz definitely felt some difference. He knew what the end game was going to be, of course: Prowl and Mirage would formally bring him into their marriage and wasn't <em>that</em> idea already setting the cyber-cat among the pigeonoids? A lot of the old guard wasn't happy about it, in part because Jazz had decidedly lower-class origins. But a lot more people found it romantic that he'd 'risen from nothing' (their words, not his, and when they'd thought he couldn't hear) won the sparks of not one but two nobles.</p><p>"I know what they say," Mirage had murmured to him one night as they took a turn around the floor at some noble or another's ball. "Does it bother you? A few words in the right audials, I can turn it to advantage."</p><p>"Probably the question I should be asking you," Jazz replied, keeping his voice down. "M'carrier was a junior clerk, my ignis was a musician. Servant-class, both working for a minor house at that. I should've never got in shouting distance of a knighthood, never mind everything else."</p><p>"It doesn't bother me," Mirage assured him. He bent closer to Jazz and almost whispered, "but perhaps I should find a way to prove it to everyone else."</p><p>The song came to a close, and Jazz gave his court-mate a kiss – and yeah, he'd been damn right about Mirage being a good kisser, even if this was just a short thing. "Can't wait to see what you come up with, handsome."</p>
<hr/><p>It wasn't just Mirage that came up with something, as it turned out. It was Prowl too.</p><p>"We want to endow a scholarship in your creators' names," Prowl explained to him, in a meeting in Prowl's private office. "If you approve."</p><p>"We want to show we find no need to hide your origins," Mirage added. "That we honour them, in fact."</p><p>Jazz sat for a moment, looking between them. Prowl'd never done it, but most upper-class and nobles wanted to pretend the captain of the Baron's guard, maybe on his way to a title of his own, wasn't servant-class. That he hadn't gotten here because one of the previous Baron's knights had taken pity on a kid trying his best to busk in the street with a guitar that was missing a string. Codex and Giacoso might as well never have existed, and Jazz been commissioned for his role from Vector Sigma. Jazz had put up a memorial plaque in the Temple where they'd been smelted back to Cybertron, soon as he could afford it, but this…</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz said finally, spark swirling with emotion. "I approve. It's – it's fantastic. It's perfect. It's one hell of a courting gift."</p><p>Mirage, sitting closest to him, reached out to take his hand. Prowl, probably nervous about Jazz's reaction, had been sitting behind his desk and using it as a shield. Now, he got up and came around it, also reaching out to Jazz.</p><p>"Mirage suggested we might make it more," Prowl said. He took Jazz's hand, and knelt, looking at Jazz anxiously and expectantly. "That it might be better suited as a betrothal gift. Jazz, will you - ?"</p><p>Not the way Jazz had ever thought of hearing Prowl pop the question, on the rare occasions he'd let himself fantasize about it. Well, except for Prowl going all adorable and shy. Like Jazz was going to give any other answer than the one Prowl wanted to hear.</p><p>Jazz leaned forward and pressed his forehelm to Prowl's before the mech could even finish the sentence, tucked Mirage's hand against his chest, over his spark. "Yes."</p><p>Prowl gave a little gasp, as if he'd expected to hear Jazz say <em>anything else</em>, and kissed him passionately, dropped his head to rest on Jazz's shoulder when they parted, and Jazz twisted to kiss Mirage, too.</p><p>"You really want this, too, huh?" Jazz asked, half-serious and half-teasing.</p><p>"Yes," Mirage said with certainty.</p><p>"Been pretty quick for you, though, hasn't it?"</p><p>Mirage smiled and kissed him again. "I've known you much longer than I knew Prowl when I agreed to marry him. I'm quite looking forward to being wed to both of you."</p><p>Prowl, slightly choked with emotion, spoke up, turning his head to look at Mirage. "He's also looking forward to the scandal we'll cause amongst the conservatives, I'm sure."</p><p>Mirage winked. "That too."</p><p>Jazz chuckled, amused as well as elated over getting to marry his court-mates. "Gotta say, I'm looking forward to that myself."</p><p>"Just that?" Mirage teased, reaching across Jazz to take one of Prowl's hands.</p><p>"No," Jazz said, putting an arm around Mirage and gently tugging him closer. "Not just that."</p><p>"We should celebrate," Prowl commented, not moving.</p><p>"In a bit," Mirage said, leaning into Jazz.</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz agreed, perfectly happy to sit here cuddling. He wasn't society-born, but he'd been around nobles long enough to know they were going to be on display and the centre of all kinds of attention once they made their announcements. Right now, he wanted some alone time with the mecha he was going to marry. "In a bit."</p>
<hr/><p>The last wedding Jazz had dealt with had been Prowl's, and he hadn't exactly been overjoyed about it. Watching the love of his life get married to a stranger? No mech was going to call that a good time! Sure, by then, he'd realized Mirage would be a good match for Prowl and wasn't likely to make Prowl miserable, but still. Jazz sure hadn't even thought about Mirage being a good match for him, too. Mech was beautiful – Towers-built, so no surprise there – smart, and had a surprisingly un-Towers-like sense of humour. Prowl had chosen well when he'd contracted for a spouse, and it turned out that he and Jazz had similar taste in partners. On the transport, Jazz had started to think he'd probably be able to at least get along with Mirage, which was going to be necessary. Jazz was an essential member of Prowl's inner circle and wasn't going anywhere. Even if Mirage had turned out to be just the arm-goodie that a lot of people had expected him to be, Jazz would have had to deal with him at some point.</p><p>Mirage had turned out to be much, much better than that. Jazz adored the mech and was not sorry, not one bit that getting to marry Prowl – something he'd given up on barely out of his adult upgrades – meant that he'd marry Mirage as well.</p><p>Jazz wasn't going to be a Baron like his spouses-to-be were, though. There was no law preventing someone from having multiple spouses, but tradition ran strong in Praxus, and there had been a lot of grumbling about having three Barons. Prowl would have granted Jazz the title if he'd really wanted it, no matter what some of his court thought, but Jazz was happy without it. Besides, he'd pointed out, it helped show that Jazz was there for Prowl and Mirage and not the title that came with them. Prowl stubbornly insisted he have a title, and Mirage had dug up the title of Lord Consort as a compromise. Jazz already had a small estate thanks to his position as a knight and liegemech to the Baron, but this would give him a more substantial one.</p><p>He wasn't Lord Consort yet, though. That was a few joors away. Right now, he was getting polished to a brilliant shine and detailed to within an inch of his life by his new valet, Silverguard. Silverguard had served as Jazz's batman on several campaigns before retiring with an honourable discharge to work in a high-end detailing salon. Jazz would have to look fancy more often than before, so he'd found Silverguard and hired him on. The mech was skilled, and he was discreet, and Jazz knew he could trust him.</p><p>Mirage's valet, Iatros, had looked rather impressed with Silverguard as well and not just for his detailing skills. Jazz was going to be curious to see how that played out.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever made you this shiny before, ser," Silverguard commented, capping off the polish. That was another reason Jazz liked him; he understood Jazz didn't want him to be subservient. "Feeling nervous at all?"</p><p>Jazz flashed him a smile. "Nope. I've been looking forward to this. Besides, you've seen the mecha I'm marrying, right?"</p><p>Silverguard chuckled and began to set out brushes and ceremonial paints. "Yes, the Barons are both very handsome indeed, ser. And  I know you and Baron Prowl have been quite close for some time."</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz said, staring at himself in the mirror. "Since we were kids. I sure didn't look like this when we met, though."</p><p>Silverguard nodded, carefully painting glyphs on Jazz's pauldrons. "I recall you told me a little of your early history. And of course, with the recent endowment in your creators' names I can guess a little more." He added, gently, "I know you don't have a family crest, but – would you like me to add a design with your creators' designations in its place?"</p><p>"That – " Jazz reset his vocalizer. He'd wanted to include his creators somehow but hadn't been able to think of a way beyond holding them in his mind. "That'd be fantastic. Thanks, Silver."</p><p>"You're very welcome, ser."</p>
<hr/><p>Jazz walked down the aisle without attendants and waited at the altar for his betrothed to join him. He could feel the optics of courtiers, friends, and nobles on him, but he wasn't nervous. Besides, once he saw Prowl and Mirage enter the hall, hand in hand, he forgot about everyone else.</p><p>'<em>Primus, you look gorgeous</em>,' he told them both via comms. '<em>Both of you. Can't believe I'm gonna marry you.</em>'</p><p>'<em>You're lovely as well, my Jazz,</em>' Prowl said, smiling as if he'd forgotten everyone in the room but his lovers as well.</p><p>'<em>You look stunning</em>,' Mirage added. '<em>How do you feel?</em>'</p><p>Jazz reached out and took their hands as they joined him. '<em>Like it's one of the best days of my life.</em>'</p><p>This wedding was the total opposite of the last one Jazz had been to. His spark felt too big for its chamber, he couldn't stop smiling, and he was sure not going to get blitzed to try and forget afterward. He'd never meant anything so sincerely as the vows he spoke binding him to Prowl and to Mirage. Jazz had been afraid his hands would shake as he painted the marriage stripes on his new spouse's arms, but they were steady. The lines he drew were even, perfect, just like the ones they put on him. Mirage updated his RFID with his new rank, and Prowl attached the chain and clasps that would more obviously denote it to his formal cloak. Jazz waited impatiently for them to finish, then claimed his kisses from both of them, kisses that were far too short.</p><p>'<em>Later,</em>' Prowl promised, though he lingered in the kiss too, and then they were done, and the priest was presenting them to the assembly as 'Barons Praxus and the Lord Consort Jazz!'</p>
<hr/><p>"So," Mirage said as the doors to the baronial apartments closed behind them much, much later that night, "shall I leave you two alone on this wedding night as well?"</p><p>Jazz recognized the teasing in his voice and optics and grabbed his hand when Mirage playfully made to move away.</p><p>"No, you don't, lover," Jazz said, chuckling. "You're not sleeping alone on <em>this</em> wedding night! I wanna celebrate with <em>both</em> of you."</p><p>"Yes," Prowl added, taking Mirage's other hand. "So do I."</p><p>Smiling, Mirage didn't resist as Prowl and Jazz tugged him toward the bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>In the morning, the new Lord Consort brought his sleepy, still-sated spouses breakfast in bed. Jazz had extracted himself from between them, and it seemed like they'd wasted no time in snuggling up together.</p><p><em>Adorable</em>, Jazz thought and set the tray down on the bedside table. Mirage was awake enough to look up at him with a sleepy smile.</p><p>"Good morning, darling."</p><p>"Morning, beautiful," Jazz answered and bent down for a kiss. Prowl stirred, lifting his head and, well, Jazz just had to kiss him too. "Fuel?"</p><p>That got Prowl perked up, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Mirage, apparently feeling lazy, curled onto his side and rested his head on Prowl's thigh.</p><p>"Room for me?" Jazz joked, even as he settled himself next to them, and Prowl put an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"There's always room for you, my love," Prowl answered and smiled. He transferred the smile to Mirage, stroking the mech's cheek. "For both of my loves."</p><p>It was the first time Prowl had said he loved <em>both</em> of them, though they'd known he certainly cared deeply for Mirage.</p><p>"Both of us, huh?" Jazz asked, claiming a kiss from Prowl while Mirage pushed himself into a sitting position. "That's pretty good because I just so happen to be in love with the two of you as well."</p><p>"I did not expect to find love here," Mirage said, looking between Prowl and Jazz. "Or to love in return, let alone twice over, but I did, and I do. You're both so much more than I expected, and I cannot thank you enough for allowing me into your lives."</p><p>Jazz smiled at him, reached for fuel and handed it out. "I'm really happy we did, love." Half-joking, half-seriously he raised his cube as for a  toast. "To us."</p><p>His new spouses returned the toast, laughing, and they spent the morning in bed, toasting and loving and eagerly anticipating their new lives together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Giocoso in music implies that the piece should be played in a fun and carefree manner, most often at a higher tempo." [<a href="https://blog.landr.com/music-terms/">Source (#21)</a>]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:<br/></p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>